


Don't Go Home

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Youngjae has a crush on his roomate's best friend.





	Don't Go Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2jaeismyparent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaeismyparent/gifts).



> I asked for songs on twitter so I could try creating plots for fics based on them. Sal sent me 25 - Jinyoung & Yugyeom (GOT7), and I couldn't resist another 2Jae fluffiness so I had to write it fully, and here it is.

Youngjae shared an apartment near campus with Mark, a foreigner that he met on his first day of uni, when he needed help to find his classroom. Mark was, actually, the monitor on Youngjae's class and they soon became friends. Since the american needed someone to share the bills of his apartment and Youngjae wasn't doing well on university housing, he moved to live with Mark.

They got along pretty well. What Youngjae wasn't prepared for was to meet Mark's best friend, Jaebum. The guy studied on another university, but was graduating in Music too, like Mark and Youngjae, so, sometimes, he would come over to study or to work on music with his friend. Jaebum was nice and friendly with Youngjae and the blond fell for him, nurturing a crush.

When he knew the redhead would visit, Youngjae found ways to stay home, just to stay close, but never intruding. Mark noticed his behaviour, he thought that was cute and even encouraged it saying that Youngjae should confess, but the blond feared to be rejected and kept his feelings to himself.

Time got by and, one night, Youngjae had gone out with his friends, only coming back home at dawn. He just went straight to bed after arriving. He woke up in the middle of the afternoon and walked out of his room in time to see Mark going out.

"Hey, hyung."

"Hey, Jae! The party was good, hum?"

"Not exactly. We ended up going to Yugyeom's place to play video game."

"Well, that's good too." Mark looked at his cellphone and smiled. "I'm going out with Jackson, you can eat the leftovers on the refrigerator. Bye!"

"Thanks, hyung. Bye! Have fun!"

Youngjae ate, cleaned the kitchen, and was binge watching TV when he heard a noise coming from his roomate's room and he would say he almost had a heart atack. Youngjae got up and grabbed the TV's remote control - the best weapon he could find - and wielded it against...

"Jaebum?"

The man was rubbing his eyes, still a bit sleepy, and looked up.

"Hey, Youngjae." He noticed the blond's posture. "Everything okay?"

That startled Youngjae and he lowered his arm.

"You scared the hell out of me, hyung." He giggled, slightly nervous.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was here."

"No..."

"Oh. Where is Mark?"

"He went out with Jackson." Jaebum looked a bit lost and that, somehow, gave Youngjae courage to go forward. "Do you want to eat anything?"

"I should get going."

"Why? Just because Mark hyung isn't here? Come on, hyung, we can order something fresh for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, it's almost seven p.m."

"Ouch. I slept all day." Jaebum scratched his nape, a little embarrassed.

"You were probably in need of it. How much did you sleep this week?"

"Not much. I had some projects to finish."

"What must means 2 or 3 hours per night, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, hyung. You could take a shower, if you want, while I order the food? My treat."

"Okay..." Jaebum went back to Mark's bedroom.

While he ordered, Youngjae thought that the redhead should be still kind of asleep to accept his suggestions so easily and he wouldn't complain, since that allowed them some time together.

Jaebum came back wearing a set of sweatpants and shirt from Mark, probably the only clothes of the skinny man that would fit well on the redhead. He found the blond watching TV again.

"Hey."

"Hyung! The food will arrive soon."

"Okay." He sat on the opposite corner of the couch.

The silence that settled between them was a bit tense, Youngjae's courage had been drained while he waited, overthinking what was happening. Luckly their food was delivered soon and they moved around serving it. After they sat, the blond found his voice again.

"Can you talk about any of your current projects, hyung?"

"Sure."

And just like that they started talking about music, that led to talk about personal taste and other personal stuff. They finished eating, cleaned everything and went back to the couch, all while talking. They got close without even noticing and hours passed.

Youngjae and Jaebum were facing each other, bodies turned slightly toward one another, thighs touching, Jaebum's arm streched on the back of the couch. While speaking, Youngjae would touch the redhead's arm a few times.

They forgot about the world. Until Youngjae's phone rang and startled both. The blond answered it and Jaebum checked his own. Youngjae hung up quickly.

"It was Mark hyung saying he will spend the night at Jackson's."

"I should go." Jaebum said quietly.

"What? No! Why?"

"It's past midnight, Jae-ah."

"So what? We're having a good time, right?" Youngjae stopped himself after hearing the eagerness i his own voice. "I'm sorry, Jaebum hyung. I didn't mean to hold you here, I didn't even ask if you had things to do. I'm sorry." He lowered his head, embarrassed.

"You didn't hold me here, Youngjae. I stayed because I wanted." Jaebum waited a bit, expecting the blond to look up again, but he didn't. The redhead, then, touched, the other's shoulder, startling him. "I really enjoyed our talk."

"Then don't go."

"Youngjae..."

Later the blond wouldn't know how to explain what made him do what he did, but he moved his body forward and kissed Jaebum. It would be just a quick peck, since Youngjae regreted what he did as soon as he did - afraid that that would blow up their friendship -, but Jaebum holded him by his nape and deepened the kiss.

After a while, they parted, heavy breathing and blushed. Youngjae had his eyes wide opened. Jaebum smiled and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"I have been wanting to do this for a while."

Youngjae gasped, but the statement gave him courage.

"Why didn't you, then?"

"I didn't know how you would feel."

"I would lik-" He shook his head. "I liked. I like you."

Jaebum holded a smile. He found the blond so cute.

"I'm relieved, because I like you too."

Youngjae couldn't believe in what was happening.

"Can I kiss you again?" Jaebum asked.

"Does it mean you won't go home?"

"I can stay a few more hours."

"Good. Maybe 25?"

"Jae!" Jaebum giggled and pulled Youngjae over him to kiss him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
> I would love to talk to you!
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
